


Good Manners

by ToBebbanburg



Series: Birds & Bee Stings [2]
Category: Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015), Wolf (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Mention of fisting, No Plot, Oral Sex, Rimming, fabio learns some manners, face fucking, more porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBebbanburg/pseuds/ToBebbanburg
Summary: For almost a solid fortnight after they first slept together Majid had made it his sole mission to guide Fabio through every experience, every position he could think of, teaching him just how much fun sex could be when there was someone other than your own hand involved. And it wasn’t as though Majid wasn’t enjoying it either, far from it. The problem was, that it was slowly emerging that Fabio had come to regard sex as a Fabio thing, and a Fabio thing only.
Relationships: Fabio Cannizzaro | Lo Zingaro/Majid Zamari
Series: Birds & Bee Stings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129511
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Good Manners

Fabio was pushing his luck.

For almost a solid fortnight after they first slept together Majid had made it his sole mission to guide Fabio through every experience, every position he could think of, teaching him just how much fun sex could be when there was someone other than your own hand involved. And it wasn’t as though Majid wasn’t enjoying it either, far from it. The problem was, that it was slowly emerging that Fabio had come to regard sex as a Fabio thing, and a Fabio thing only. And yes, Majid would never force Fabio into anything he didn’t want to do, but the one-sided nature of their couplings was starting to irk him.

When Fabio called Majid in the middle of a job, asking him to drop by his office _immediately_ , Majid decided enough was enough. Fabio didn’t even bother to think up an excuse when Majid showed up, but simply smirked and tossed a condom at him from across the room.

“You called me here because you fancied a fuck?” Majid snorted as he pocketed the condom, then leant over Fabio’s desk, resting on his hands until he was almost face to face with him.

“Well?” Fabio raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to, or not?”

“Hmmm. Why don’t you tell me what you had in mind?”

Fabio grinned and rocked back in his chair.

“I want you to eat me out until my legs are shaking, then I want you to bend me over this desk and fuck me until I come.”

It was an enticing thought, truth be told. The noises Fabio made whilst Majid took him apart with his tongue were second to none, and the idea of taking Fabio over his desk was something Majid had amused himself with countless times as he sat through Fabio’s meetings. However…

“Seems like,” Majid said slowly, “that there’s an awful lot of _you_ wanting things, and not much consideration over what _I_ want.”

He took a great deal of pleasure in watching the self-satisfied smile slowly slip from Fabio’s face.

“But you get to fuck me,” Fabio said, as though that were all that mattered.

“Mmm, but I could get a good lay anywhere. Why should it be you?”

“Because you’re _mine_.”

Majid raised an eyebrow at that. There was jealousy in Fabio’s voice, but under that a hint of something else. Desperation? Genuine affection? Questions for another time, he decided, as the angry glare in Fabio’s eyes was turning him on more than it had any right to.

“How about this: you make me come, and then I’ll see to satisfying you. Sound fair?”

Fabio bit his lip, glancing between Majid’s face and down at his crotch.

“Fine,” he said after a beat, rolling his sleeves up and reaching for the hand gel on his table.

“I think,” Majid spoke as Fabio began to sanitise his hands, making him pause. “I think I’d like to try your mouth. You have such a filthy tongue, I’m sure it would feel wonderful against my cock.”

Fabio wrinkled his nose. “Can’t I just use my hand like usual?”

“You could, but don’t you want to learn to please me? Like I’ve pleased you?” Majid undid his own trousers and pulled out his cock, sparing a thought to clean his own hands before slowly pumping himself in long, languid strokes. “Aren’t you curious to try? Bet you’d love it. You’ve loved everything else I’ve done for you, I’m sure deep down you’re dying to get that mouth of yours round my cock.”

Majid had learnt a lot about Fabio over the last couple of weeks: he’d learnt that Fabio loved his hair being pulled during sex, he knew that as much as Fabio loved being on top sometimes he just wanted to be held down on the bed and _taken_. He’d learnt that Fabio not so much as needed to lose control from time to time, but needed it taken away from him. He could practically see the thoughts flicker through Fabio’s mind, could tell when the look in his eyes changed from true defiance to a considered act.

“I’m not getting on my knees,” Fabio said. Majid shrugged. The position didn’t matter. He carefully moved Fabio’s laptop out of the way and sat in front of him on his desk, quickly stripping out of his jeans and spreading his legs in invitation. Fabio inched closer, resting his hands on Majid’s legs. Majid got goosebumps.

“Open wide,” Majid said.

Fabio glared at him, but dutifully opened his mouth and leant in to lick the very tip of Majid’s cock into his mouth. Fuck, but even that felt good, and Majid forced himself to stay as still as he could as Fabio tried to take more of him in. When Fabio was halfway down he glanced up at Majid, and for one tense moment Majid thought that he’d horribly miscalculated and was just about to get his dick bitten off by a pissed off Fabio. He didn’t even bother to hide his sigh of relief when Fabio’s expression relaxed ever so slightly, and Majid felt his tongue curl up to drag along the underside of his cock.

“It tastes awful,” Fabio remarked when he pulled away, but he immediately leant back in suckle at the tip of Majid’s cock, his lips sealing tightly around the head as his tongue lapped at the slit. One of his hands crept up to hold Majid steady, covering what his mouth couldn’t yet reach, while his other wrapped itself tightly in the fabric of Majid’s jumper as though grounding him as he licked and sucked with increasing enthusiasm. It was by no means the most skilled blowjob Majid had ever received, but it was hot and electric and _Fabio_ and better than he could have ever imagined.

“With a bit of practice you might even be able to take the whole thing,” Majid said as he started to thrust shallowly into Fabio’s mouth, hinting at what he could have.

Fabio narrowed his eyes, and slowly inched forward, valiantly taking Majid down to the root and doing his best not to gag as the head of Majid’s cock slipped down his throat. He glared up at Majid through his eyelashes, and deliberately swallowed around him. Majid thought he might explode.

Fabio slowly withdrew with a smug expression, pausing only to lick his lips before sinking back down onto Majid, his nose pressed right up against Majid’s abdomen. He tugged on Majid’s jumper, a silent command for _something_ , and Majid thrust his hips up ever so slightly, forcing himself impossibly further down Fabio’s throat. Fabio moaned.

“You want out at any point, tap me twice. Right?” Majid said, wanting to set things up properly before he got too carried away. Fabio pulled off with a lewd pop and rolled his eyes.

“Right?” Majid prompted.

“Yeah, fine,” Fabio relented. “But I won’t.”

“We’ll see,” Majid said, his tone commanding again as he nudged his hips towards Fabio’s face. “Now suck.”

Fabio initially refused to open his mouth, and Majid’s cock ran along the seam of his lips before he turned his head and parted his lips, sucking Majid back into his perfect warmth. Majid gave an experimental thrust, the head of his cock sliding down the back of Fabio’s throat, and when Fabio didn’t so much as gag Majid started to pick up the pace of his movements. It was incredible, and Majid realised that he wasn’t going to last long at all.

“Look at you, so eager to prove yourself by swallowing my cock. And you take it so well,” Majid praised. Fabio drooled around his cock, breathing heavily through his nose. Majid grinned, wiping away the spit on Fabio’s chin before moving his hand lower, resting it against Fabio’s throat.

“I can practically feel myself here,” he marvelled. “Fuck, Fabi, how does it feel to be so full of me?”

Fabio’s eyes began to water and he started to pull off Majid’s length, but Majid stopped him with a firm hand in his hair before his mouth was fully free.

“A slut like you should always have something in your mouth. I think you can breath just fine like this.”

Fabio opened his mouth, the head of Majid’s cock still lying on the tip of his tongue, and took a large gulp of air.

“I’m close,” Majid warned him, pushing all the way inside Fabio’s mouth before withdrawing again, making sure to leave the head of his cock resting against Fabio’s lips. Fabio licked around the crown, then swallowed Majid back down under his own initiative. His fingers tightened in Majid’s jumper, desperately trying to pull him closer, taste even more of him, and it was the feeling of Fabio’s nails scratching against his ribs that had Majid coming, spilling down Fabio’s perfect throat.

Fabio looked dazed when Majid withdrew, a single tear track running down his cheek and merging with the lines of drool around his mouth. He licked his lips absently, his eyes still firmly fixed on Majid’s softening cock.

“That was good,” Majid praised, pulling his trousers back up. “So good, Fabi.”

Fabio grinned, snapping out of his trance-like state in an instant.

“My turn, I think,” he said, standing up in order to strip out of his trousers. He hadn’t been wearing any underwear, and that realisation had Majid’s spent cock twitching valiantly. Majid considered teasing Fabio a bit more, perhaps seeing if he could get him to beg, but decided against it. Fabio had more than earned his release, and so Majid slipped off from the desk and gestured for Fabio to lay across it. Fabio complied immediately, raising his hips in the air and presenting his arse to Majid.

He’d prepared for this Majid could tell, as much as Fabio played it off as a spur of the moment urge, and he was on edge before Majid even set his mouth to him, his cock already hard and leaking purely from the sensation of having Majid fuck his mouth. It only took a few languid licks of Majid’s tongue until Fabio was trembling, his thighs shaking where Majid’s fingers dug into them.

He could leave him like this: technically, Majid _had_ eaten Fabio out until his legs were shaking, but that wasn’t enough for Majid, and it certainly wasn’t enough for Fabio. Majid tightened his grip on Fabio’s legs, spreading him further still, then leant back in.

Fabio was relaxed enough for Majid to delve straight in with his tongue, stretching his rim as he speared his tongue and pushed at the ring of muscle. God help him, but he loved doing this to Fabio. The other man was incredibly responsive, every swipe of Majid’s tongue coaxing a sigh or a groan out from him, his hips uselessly trying to push back and ask for more. Majid loved how he could take Fabio apart with just his mouth, until he dropped his mask, until he forgot how to form sentences, until he was reduced to moaning Majid’s name over and over like it was a prayer. Besides: Fabio tasted _good_.

Majid soon worked Fabio open enough to slide the tip of one finger in alongside his tongue, not deep enough to hit Fabio’s prostate, but just enough to tease. Fabio bucked his hips, trying to pull Majid in deeper, but Majid wasn’t going any further just yet. He pulled away, and rested his head on Fabio’s pert arse.

“I assume you have lube somewhere, seeing as you planned this?” Majid asked, his finger still casually playing with Fabio’s hole, keeping him open. Fabio gestured vaguely in the direction of the drawer on the right-hand side of his desk, and sure enough there was a small bottle of lube lying there, waiting for him. He wasted no time in slicking up his fingers, pushing into Fabio with one, then two, methodically scissoring him open. He purposefully avoid brushing against Fabio’s prostate, the urge to string him out just a little longer too great to resist.

“Come on,” Fabio spat, two fingers apparently not enough for him. “Come _on_ Majid, stop teasing.”

“Oh, you wanted my cock, didn’t you?” Majid cooed in mock regret as he slipped another finger into Fabio’s hole. Fabio swore and banged one of his fists on the table, and Majid pulled his fingers out completely in punishment, leaving him empty. Fabio keened, his exposed hole twitching under Majid’s gaze, inviting him back in. How could Majid resist?

“It’s your own fault,” he told Fabio as he pushed his fingers back inside. “You were so eager to show me what a wonderful mouth you have that you completely forgot what you wanted in the first place.”

Majid finally stroked his fingers directly over Fabio’s prostate, causing his hips to jerk wildly against the desk.

“But don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be just as needy again, just as _selfish_ , and next time I won’t hesitate to give you my cock. Maybe I’ll sit in that chair of yours, have you fuck yourself on my lap. Won’t even lock the door, I’ll leave it open for anyone to wander in, let them all see how their mighty boss falls apart on another man’s cock.”

Fabio sobbed, his fingers now white-knuckled as they clutched at his desk, his hips thrusting against Majid’s fingers as he tried to chase his release. Majid held his breath, waiting to see if he’d tap out, to see if he’d call for him to stop, but nothing came. Majid added a forth finger.

“ _Cazzo_ ,” Fabio swore, his hips jerking as though he wasn’t sure whether to pull away or push back.

“Shhhhh. You can take it,” Majid soothed, slowing his push inside to make sure Fabio didn’t hurt too much. “I’ll take a photo one day, show you just how well you take my fingers. Could even get my whole hand inside you I bet, with enough time.”

Majid couldn’t quite decipher Fabio’s moan, but it sounded like he very much liked that idea.

“Like that, hmm?” Majid hummed, his four fingers now buried deep inside Fabio. He twisted them, slowly starting to thrust and flex inside Fabio, and was rewarded with a long, low groan from the other man. “I think I’d like it to. See you stretched tight around my wrist, so full and yet still not enough. I wonder if you could come from that, without me touching you at all.”

Fabio whimpered at that, and Majid was reminded how desperate he must be for release. He pulled Fabio towards him slightly, giving him space to slip his free hand round his legs and take a hold of Fabio’s cock.

“Almost there,” Majid said softly as he stroked Fabio, “You’ve been so good for me, so good, you can come now.”

Fabio was so close to the edge, his cock so hard in Majid’s hand that it likely wouldn’t have taken him much to come anyway, but as Fabio spilt onto the floor of his office with a sob, Majid liked to think he’d held out until he’d been given permission.

“There we go,” he murmured, stroking Fabio through his orgasm before carefully extracting his fingers. He grabbed a few tissues from the desk to wipe his fingers, then cleaned Fabio too for good measure. Fabio hissed a little at the contact, but otherwise made no effort to move from his position on the desk. Majid snorted and walked round to the other side, dropping into a crouch so he was level with Fabio’s face.

“You good?” he asked, brushing Fabio’s hair back from his face so he could get a proper look at him. Fabio allowed him to stay like that for all of two seconds before swatting his hand away.

“Absolutely perfect,” Fabio said, finally pushing himself off the desk and into something vaguely resembling standing. Majid felt rather smug as he noticed how Fabio’s fingers shook as he pulled his trousers back up, how he tried to hide the flush in his cheeks by not looking directly at Majid.

“That was-” Fabio cleared his throat, “fine. Don’t get used to it.”

“Of course not,” Majid turned away so Fabio wouldn’t see his smile. “Anything else?”

Fabio shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance. “Stick around if you want. Or not. I don’t care.” He sat back down behind his desk and pulled his laptop towards him, staring at the screen without even touching his mouse.

Majid grinned, and dropped into the chair nearest the desk, pulling out his phone. He gave Fabio half an hour max before he’d be distracted again.

  
*****

**Days later…**

The man was dead before he hit the ground. Assassin, hitman, mugger… it didn’t matter any more, all that mattered was he was dead and Fabio was still alive. Shocked, yes, and thrumming with a nervous energy that matched Majid’s own, but he was alive.

There was a smear of blood on Fabio’s cheek, more than a smear across his hands, but Majid didn’t care. He pulled Fabio towards him, crushing their lips together in a frantic kiss as they nipped and stroked and groped at each other, desperate, needy.

Majid was near breathless when Fabio finally pulled away, and what little breath he had left was stolen from him by the sight of Fabio dropping to his knees in front of him, his face turned up to Majid as though begging.

“I want it,” Fabio said, his words punctuated by his own heaving breaths. “I want it,” he repeated, leaning in to nuzzle against Majid’s clothed dick.

Majid grinned, threading one hand through Fabio’s hair to hold him in place as his other unzipped his trousers and pulled them down just enough to pull his cock out. Fabio’s eyes darkened as he watched, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he shifted closer and slowly sucked Majid’s cock into his mouth.

“Take what you need,” Majid told him, both hands now resting lightly in Fabio’s hair. Fabio hummed his approval and moved further down Majid’s cock, swallowing him down to the root.

“Good boy.”


End file.
